


Refreshing Pepsi cola

by let_me_offend (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Assholes to eachtother, M/M, gay babies, super gay, yeahhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/let_me_offend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dave and john go to the movies</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Seeing him

I sat perched upon the edge of my bed with a casual morning strech and yawn. Not moments before the sun had finaly hit my eyes and made me wake up more tired than when I went to bed. I stood up stretching once more, I noticed I had a pester from god knows who. $50 it's Dave pestering me about either apple juice or his 'sick beats'. I squinted my eyes. Better yet, $100 says it’s mr.strider trying to take me on again. I decided to ignore it for the time being and shuffled my way to the dresser, not 5 feet away. I grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and reached into the towel closet outside of my door, grabbing a towel and sulking back into my room. I decided to check the pester before dave got his panties all up in an 'ironic' bunch. I sat down opening the pesterlog, resting my back gently against the office chair. This chair was almost 5 years old and still in fairly working condition, although- 

I fell backwards with a yelp leaving my lips, smacking the ground hard with my head. ouch was the first thing that came to mind. Aside from that, there goes the back of the chair. 

I spun the chair around and sat on it. It still works, but now it’s a stool. I sighed and checked my screen. 

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 9:55 am --

TG: yo bro, I got a supprise for you you know how weve always wanted to see eachother well i snaged some cash from bro and bought myself a plane ticket to come see you cool right

TG: bro

TG: yo john you there

TG: john???????

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering EctoBiologist [EB] at 10:15 am --

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 10:30am

EB: sorry i hadn't replied sooner, i was still asleep. i also just fell out of my chair. 

TG: oh okay then well are you happy are you okay

EB: I guess, well, I have to go. I have to take a shower, I smell awful

TG: ok see you when you get back

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 10:35am -- 

I stood up from my computer, gathering my shit once more and shuffeling my way to the bathroom. I hadn't even picked up my feet, the weight of the world was falling upon my eyes. I made it to the bathroom supprisingly, without dying. I jiggled the doorknob, not bothering to knock. It was locked, so I mustered up the strength to lift my arm above my head and knock on the door. 

"Dad? Are you in there?" This was the last thing I hoped for. An encounter with him. There was silence and I proceded to call to him once more. 

"Dad? Hello?????" I pounded on the door and a shot of fear went through me. I backed up and body slammed the door down. No one was there.

The window sat perched open, and a cake box sitting on the counter. My eyes quickly zoomed to the logo on the box. 

"Better Crocker" 

I spit out the witches name in disqest as I throw the box out the open window. I closed the door and attempted to lock it, saddly, the lock was busted. I sighed and just closed the door. Dad's out of the house so it's not like anyones gonna walk in on me anyway. I started the shower and stripped down. The hot water was nice, I haven't showered in quite some time because I've been so damn busy. Not 20 minutes later I step out of the shower and turn off the water, I hear my computer going nuts in the other room. I grab my fresh pair of clothes while wraping my towel around me and ventured into the next room. I stood at the computer this time around, stareing at the moniter to see Dave had pestered me not but another thousand times. I clicked open the pester log once more. 

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 10:50am--

TG: sorry bro i know you're in the shower but i have to go catch the flight so yeah

TG: the plane probably has wifi so i'll most likely pester you when i can from there

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 11:00am--

 

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 11:15am--

TG: yeah so i'm waiting to board the plane are you out of the shower bro?

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 11:20am--

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 11:30am--

EB: Thanks for blowing up my computer. I just got out of the shower, i'm not even dressed because my computer was flipping so much shit. 

TG: well whatever i'm about to board the plane what's up

EB: oh nothing other than the fact i'm dripping wet, as if i'm a shower myself, so thanks for that

TG: oh you'll get over it so quit complaining

EB: i feel like i should remove my towel and video tape myself windmilling and send it to you as revenge!!!!!!

TG: awwww sick bro

TG: i don't want to fucking see that

TG: that's as bad as fucking nick cage

TG: or my arm being elbow deep in puppet ass

TG: the point is fuck that shit

EB: HAHAHAHAH VERY FUCKING FUNNY DAVE. now let me towel off and get dressed

TG: ok ok fine

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 11:50am--

I walked away from the computer, setting my clothes down on my bed. As I toweld off I began to grip the current situation. My cheeks bloomed red like a rose in summer as I thought more and more about seeing him. As I finally slipped my shirt on and combed my hair I made my way down stairs. I gaged the entire way through because of all the harlequin surrounding me. Those things are gonna murder me, I swear. Stalking me with there eyes, I could feel it piercing into my soul. I stumbled into the kitchen, my stomach yelling at me like "fucking feed me!" I opened my fridge. Nothing but eggs, milk and butter. Wait. I peered further and found an unopened container of apple juice. Better save this for Dave I thought, putting it back. I shut the fridge door and walked over to the counter, nothing but empty cake boxes. I sighed and hit them all to the floor angerly. I opened the cubbord doors, all that was in here, was FULL cake boxes. I slammed the doors shut in disquset. I'll just pester Dave to bring some food by. Maybe he'll bring gushers if he knew I had apple juice for him. 

I ran back upstairs plopping down at my computer, opening up the log to pester Dave. 

 

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 12:20am--

EB: hey i'm back

EB: so when you land, on your way here can you pick me up some food? all I have is cake mix and cakes

TG: whats in it for me

EB: unopened bottle of apple juice 

TG: oh hell yes I am so in

TG: do you know how great applejuice is

TG: greatest fucking thing ever

TG: it's like everything i love in the world in one drink

TG: it's better than nick cage that's for sure

EB: oh shut up

EB: we both know cage is better than you,i mean really, have you seen him in Ghost Rider? That instantly makes him bad ass.

TG: well keep that attitude up and no food for you

EB: oh, geez, i am SO sorry then.

TG: good I'll be there within 3 hours for now i want sleep see you soon 

EB: okay sleep well

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 12:50am --

I face palmed harder than any man before. "Sleep well" what is wrong with me? I hope it didn't give it away. I flopped on my bed, burying my face in my hands. I never say things like that, what is WRONG with me?

"STUPID STUPID STUPID" I shouted at myself, hitting myself repeditly in the head. What the hell was I thinking? It probably did give it away. I sighed and sat back up. I stared at my favroite poster for a good long while, then I got up and walked to it. I stood there for a minute basking in its glow. I began smiling as I walked out of my room. It was a mix of happyness from thinking of Dave, and of staring and getting good feeling from the poster. I stood in my hallway, not knowing quite what to do. When I went to step down the stairs my socks made me slip. Crashing down the stairs, the next tthing I knew it, I was passed out. 

"John?" there was a non-familar voice calling my name "John?!?? are you okay? John..... please awnswer me" My eyes opened to a blonde guy with shades on stairing down at me. He began smiling when my eyes opend. 

"Dave? Dave is---is that you?" I stuttered, barely able to prop myself up.

"I brought food" he smiled again and offered me a hand to help me up. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up, I stood to his chest level. 

"Why-Why are you so tall????" this was the first time we've seen each other, and THIS is what I say. God I am so stupid. 

"Well, it PROBABLY has to do with the fact that all striders stand tall and lanky, like the tower of pizza" He chuckled while spitting that out. "C'mon, let's eat" He smiled and held me up while we walked to the couch. 

I put my hand to the back of my head. Small amounts of dryed blood came back on my finger tips. I began shaking but it abruptly stoped after realizing there was nothing wrong. I opened my container of food and began eatting as I turned on the TV, pondering what to watch, glancing at Dave every once and a while to see if what I pick is okay with him. 

"I don't give a fuck what you pick bro, it IS your house." He smiled at me, and also did, what I think was a wink. Who could tell with those fucking shades on.

I stood up and glanced at him. "I really have to pee, I'll be back" I began to head up the stairs his voice stopped me.

"Take your time, I want to be able to snoop" He chuckled sliding his entire body over the couch.

I began my travels to the top of the stairs. I stoped at the bathroom door and hit it open with my hand, walking in I closed the door attempting to lock it. I groaned at the remeberance that the lock was broke. How was I supposed to take a piss with the door unlocked? Dave could walk in and......... my train of thought stopped rigth there and I began to blush. 

Dave would see my cock. 

My face bustled up and I smacked myself at the thought. 

I stopped strain and flushed, making my way back out into the coven hall. I took off my socks this time, as to not die going down the stairs. 

By the time I was down there, Dave was passed out on the couch. He’s so cute when he’s- NO John stop, now isn’t the time. 

I hurried to get him a blanket, glancing at the time it was about 5:00. Dave was dilly daddling before he came to my house, I see. Anyway, the only blanket I could find was kind of big, and I could use a nap, my head was killing me. I snuggled under the same blanket as Dave after I draped it over him, shutting my eyes, I drifted into sleep.


	2. How gay can I get?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and john go to the movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so sorry for never updating i'm absolute trash but HEY finally amiright?

I woke up to the feeling of hands pushing into my side and the nausea that followed after falling onto the floor. 

“Dude you are just the biggest faggot I know, I woke up and you were laying on me. Do you always sleep so gayly?” A mocking Dave spoke as he hung over the side of the couch, a dirty smirk place across his face. He was cocky. 

“Shut the fuck up, dude. We were sleeping on the fucking couch, it’s not like I was on your dick or anything” I laughed, getting up and sitting back down on the couch, promptly stretching. I felt all my muscles relax and stretch out slowly but cut short by a jab in my stomach, making me squeek and shrivel my body up like a raisin. 

“Dude what the FUCK?” I tried in all seriousness yell. There was a brief pause after the stern look on my face sat planted for awhile. My lips cracked a small smirk on my face which busted out a full frontal howling of laughter between the both of us. 

Dave in all seriousness faced me and looked me dead in the eye. Well I assumed so, you can't tell with those shades on. He got closer to me, still focused on me. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak. My heart speed up 

"So dude. How about that aj?" He cracked a smile and my heart slowed down. 

"Really dude?" I sighed as i stood up, walking at a zombie pace into the kitchen. I opened the door, reaching in and gripping the bottle tightly as i slammed the fridge door shut and tossing the bottle at him from the doorway. It knicked his head and fell gracefully behind the couch. 

“really, dude?” he mocks back to me. It was stupid and dorky, but it made my heart swell and my mouth part into a smile. It kinda hurt, I knew how he was. How painfully straight he was. I knew how he had been about jade. They've been dating for near two years now, they’ve definitely spent more time together in real life than him and I have. I saw their posts all over each others pesterchum profiles, and their public logs. It shouldn’t bug me.. But it does. 

“Shut up, Dave. Are you going to mock me as long as you’re here?” I paused in thought “Speaking of which, how long ARE you going to be here?” I slid back down to sit next to him on the couch. It was a face to ass ratio since he was grabbing his juice. Of all the things to make me pop a boner, this had to be it. While he was still bent over I placed a pillow into my lap, pulling my phone out and resting my elbows on it to make it seem as though it was for comfort. Which is was, so this wasn’t a complete ploy at him to not notice. 

“Probably about a week, maybe more. I’m planing on buying my ticket back to texas when I feel like it. You might be stuck with me forever, are you ready for that responsibility? I’m such a big hassle”   
That sounded a little suggestive when he said it but I shook the thought off. “Well Dad ran off somewhere again so yeah I think it would be okay. Otherwise I might be a bit lonely”. 

For hours we sat there, making small talk back and forth. There were points in time where it was us scrolling down on numerous social media on our phones. We’d occasionally show each other small things that reminded us of each other. Once it got dark outside, it was the screens illuminated on our faces and our feet in each others faces. Wasted the day away just like that. Together. I’d have to say it was great, just his physical company was enough for me. For right now, that is. 

“Hey, do you maybe want to go see a movie? The new ghostbusters is out, ya know, the one with the all female lead?” The words sort of just flowed out of my mouth without the thought beforehand. 

“Did john egbert just ask me, Dave strider, sick beat master, out on a date, to see the nerdiest movie of the century?” He cackled at his own stupid joke. 

“So what if I did, ‘ Dave Strider, sick beat master’?” Mocking him I stood up and shook off various crumbs from the array of snacking we did today. 

“Sure sure. Let me slip my shoes on” and at that we both put on our shoes, I locked up the house, and off we went. It was a bit of a walk to the theater, about 2 miles, but it wasn’t the worst i’ve ever treked. The night sky was lit up by stars which was beautiful to look up and see. We continued to make the small talk up to the box office. 

“Yeah, can I get two tickets to Ghost busters?” pulling out my wallet, sliding over the money in return for tickets. By the time I turned to walk in, dave had the door open and waiting. We sauntered in. Getting in the long line for snacks and drinks I peered over to him. 

“Dave, it’s 8:15 at night and we’re in a movie theater… you think you can maybe lose the shades now?” 

He scoffed, and following responded with “hey man, it’s fashion. It’s my fashion”

I rolled my eyes. 

“Yeah can we get a large popcorn, a large pepsi, and a large coke” I pulled out my card for the transaction and swiped. With a successful beep we took out snacks and headed in. The theater was nearly empty, save for the couples in the corners, making out. We were able to snag seats in the perfect middle spot. Opening credits began to roll and as they did, I couldn’t take my eyes of Dave.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all who have read this!  
> Sadly, i'm not continuing this any longer, I've fallen so far out of homestuck. That and this fic are completely gone to me.


End file.
